The Truth Behind Lies
by weareevilregals
Summary: Emma and Regina are childhood friends but when Cora intervenes their lives are ripped apart. With Emma in a world she doesn't know and Regina being forced into a fate she doesn't want, will their innocent connection as children be enough to bring them back together? Rated T for now, may be updated depending on how things go.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic for the swan queen fandom and it's been awhile since I've written anything, let alone published. Constructive criticism is always welcome and please leave a comment if you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters that appear on ABC's Once Upon a Time are mine, despite how much I want them to be, I'll put them back when I'm done.**

Chapter One

Growing up in the castle was not all together unpleasant for the child, Emma Swan. While being raised by her mother, the servant Snow White, she wanted for nothing and every "peasant" loved and doted on her. Little peals of laughter could be heard floating down from the usually cold castle walls as a small child, no older than five years old, came rushing around the corner, golden curls bouncing wildly with a huge smile plastered on her face. She was racing towards the kitchen as if an invisible monster chased her. Stopping only to open a heavy wooden door, she quickly escaped inside and shut the door behind her, breathing heavily as she finally allowed herself a moments rest. The kitchen was darkened, lit only by the candles that threw shadows on the quiet cooks working there. The little body crept underneath a table, not noticing the sly looks the adults were giving her.

The cooks ignored Emma, figuring it was alright for her to be there as long as she didn't cause a ruckus. It wasn't often that Emma Swan went unnoticed and sure enough, not five minutes later, the door opened again and another small body stepped into the darkness. This child was distinctly different from the one hiding under the table. While Emma had bouncing light curls, this child had darkened locks, held together in a single messy braid that went down her back. Dark brown eyes searched the room, looking for something.

"Emma!" cried out the dark haired girl. "Come out! I know you're in here!" The girl looked no more than a year older than her hiding companion. She crossed her arms over her tiny body, making her appear older than she really was. A small snicker was heard across the room and the girl ran towards that sound. Tables littered that area, the girl hardly able to peer over them but she knew she'd find her friend amongst them.

"Emma, come out this instant!" This time no noise was heard and the girl gave a small "humph" before darting underneath one of the tables. Unfortunately, the little blond was not hidden under that particular table and the dark haired girl continued her search.

Realizing that the girl was coming towards her, Emma tried to make a break for it, crouching low on hands and knees, shuffled out from her hiding spot. Little did she know, a small stool had been placed nearby and she unceremoniously knocked into the fiend. The sound reverberated around the room and the dark haired girl instantly moved towards her target. She found Emma sitting on the floor, holding her aching head.

"Emma, are you okay?" asked her worried friend. "Does your head hurt?" She knelt down and removed Emma's hand from her head to take a closer look. A small trickle of blood fell down her forehead, revealing a small scrape. "You're bleeding!" yelled the little girl. Hearing the girl cry out, one of the cooks came over to check on the children.

"I'm fine Regina," said Emma, indignantly. "It's just a scratch." Nevertheless, the cook cleaned off the blood with a rag that had been hanging from her apron and confirmed that she would be fine. Not even bothering with a patch of cloth to protect it. The cook sent the two girls away, insisting that they let the adults get back to work without the interruptions of childish antics.

Once back out into the large hallway, Regina grabbed Emma's hand and led her away. The halls were silent except for the pitter-patter of tiny feet against the marble floor. The two friends continued on their journey, not caring about where they wandered, as long as they were together. While, Emma was only the child of a lowly servant, she had grown up around Regina and they became fast friends. There were no other children in the castle and that left them with only each other. While Emma didn't mind growing up within the stone walls, Regina hated it. Her mother profusely forbade allowing her outside the castle walls, other than to attend her daily riding lesson in the stables. With the active imagination of any six year old, Regina wanted to explore. There was only so many times hide-and-seek or tag remained exciting.

Emma let go of Regina's hand to pull sweaty curls away from her neck to help cool her down after running for so long. "Mother's not going to be happy I got hurt," whispered Emma. "She hates when I run around so much."

"Don't worry, Emma. I'm sure she won't be too angry," smiled her dark haired companion. After a short time had passed, Regina raced ahead and turned back to her friend. "Come on! I'll race you out to the gardens!" Without waiting for a response, the little girl darted further down the hall and around the corner.

Emma took off with a huff to chase after her. "Regina, wait—" The words died on her lips as soon as she turned the corner her friend had gone down. She stopped, holding a breath. Standing there was Regina's mother, Cora, looking none too pleased. Her hands were on her hips, glaring at her child. Emma shrunk back to avoid being seen and waited.

"Regina," Cora spoke the name as if she were looking at a piece of dried, rotting meat. "What do you think you're doing?" Without bothering to wait for a response, she grabbed Regina's arm in a vice like grip and started dragging her away. Regina appeared to collapse into herself, allowing herself to be taken away. She chanced a glance back towards Emma, hurt obvious in her eyes, even to a child. Emma wanted to go after her, but she knew nothing could deter the wrath of an angry Cora Mills.

"I'm sorry, Mother" cried Regina, the words only reaching Emma's ears because of the echoing walls. "I was only playing with, Emma." At hearing that name, Cora turned around and spotting the blond who was still partially hidden around the corner. The look she gave the little girl could only be explained as an icy loathing.

"Emma, return to your quarters. I'm sure your mother has plenty of work for you. Just because you're a child doesn't mean you can't pull your own weight around here." While Emma wasn't sure exactly what "pulling one's weight" meant, she came out from hiding and slinked away down another hallway, saddened that she couldn't help her friend.

Emma knew when Cora gets in a rage, it's never good. Her thoughts are plagued with what's surely happening to Regina. Even only being a child, she's no stranger to what happens when mother and daughter are alone together. Being small can have its advantages; no one seems to notice when a small body sneaks into a room to listen to a hushed conversation. Countless times, servants have gathered around the tables in the mess hall to talk about the marks that grace Regina's small frame that she tries so desperately to hide. Emma can't fully comprehend what the adults talk about but she knows it isn't normal for Regina to be covered in so many marks. Emma herself may be clumsy and gotten her fair share of cuts and bruises, but never has she seen Regina act in a way that would cover her body with such extensive dark splotches.

Growing up in the servants' quarters has forced Emma to grow up quickly and often acts twice her age, despite only being five years old, and she has since lost all modesty when regarding the well-being of her friend. Whenever Emma tried to ask about them, Regina would insist that they were from "accidents"; whether from falling off her pony or bumping into a table. Regina has an excuse for everything, but Emma can tell her friend is lying. She always casts her head downward and can't look Emma in the eye. More than once, Emma has thought about escaping with Regina into the night and living in the forest, just to escape her mother's hand. Even if this sounds ideal, Emma knows Regina would never consider it. Regina is too close to her mother and desperately wants her love, no matter the cost.

* * *

Having become so lost in thought thinking about her friend, Emma doesn't realize she's already standing outside her room that she shares with her parents. Walking in, she's instantly engulfed in a hug.

"Emma, honey," Emma curls into the body and inhales, instantly recognizing the calming woodsy scent of her mother. "Where have you been?"

"With Regina," came the muffled reply. Emma had buried her head in her mother's chest. "Cora came for Regina again, Mother. She found us playing in the hall near the kitchens. I'm afraid for her, is she going to be alright?"

Unseen by Emma, Snow shares a look with her husband, Charming, concern clear in her eyes. "Oh, honey, I'm sure she's fine…" Not knowing what else to say, Snow hugs her daughter closer. How does once console a child when they both know something bad is happening that can't be stopped?

"But, Mother, Regina looked so sad. I want to help her! What can I do?" Emma sound so downtrodden, it hurt Snow's heart. No child should have to go through what Regina does.

"Just be there for her, honey. Play with her and let her know you're her friend. She loves you very much." Snow plants a kiss on Emma's forehead. She just now notices the cut on her daughter's head. "Emma! How did you get hurt? Have you been messing around again?" Chastises Snow.

"Me and Regina were just playing, Mother. I hit my head on a stool playing hide and seek." Explains the child, completely unconcerned.

"Honey, you could have been seriously hurt! Are you feeling alright? Do you have a headache? Are you-?"

"Darling, I'm sure she's fine. It's just a scratch." Charming, who had been silent up to this point, finally stepped in, coming over to put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Right, honey bunch?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt at all." Snow gives a sigh of defeat and lets it go. The older woman stands up from her position on the floor and pulls Emma up to rest against her hip and moves towards the door.

"Charming, can you grab our princess's sword?" asks Snow and without waiting for a response, steps out the door. Charming follows close behind now holding the tiny play thing in his hand. Emma reaches around her mother and motions for the sword. Charming gives a small laugh and hands it over to his eager daughter. Emma's small fist wraps around the hilt of the sword and starts brandishing it in front of her mother, attacking invisible invaders. Snow and Charming walk down the hallway towards one of the prominent walkways to start their afternoon of cleaning.

Despite what Cora had claimed earlier, there was no way Snow was going to make her child help with the chores. Instead, Emma had free reign of the chamber to explore. While the adults went about cleaning paintings, coats of armor and other delicate trinkets, Emma weaved in and around bodies of adults engaging in an imaginary battle against foes. Whether it was pirates, ogres, or giants, the adults will never know; nothing could compete with this child's imagination. Before long, she grew bored with having no one to play with and decided she'd rather help her parents. She'd seen them clean countless times before and figured there wasn't much too it. Her little legs brought her over to her mother and asked for a rag to help with the statue her mother was currently polishing. Not really sure why a statue needed to be brushed with a rag in the first place, her shoulders shrugged and proceeded to work on the lower half of the statues legs.

After what seemed like an eternity and five statues later, Emma gave up helping and searched the room for something else to occupy her mind. That was when she noticed the chair directly beneath the window. Pulling her body up on the chair was no easy feat when one is so small. She hoisted up on her belly and managed to get her feet under her until she was able to fully stand and stare out of the glass. The world outside was much more interesting than a drab old room. Not to mention, the figure that was standing in her view. Several stories down and no way to make herself known, Emma caught sight of her only play mate walking towards the royal stables. From so high up, Emma wasn't able to pick apart many details of her friend but she noticed that she was holding herself differently; more stiffly, as if pretending to be a tree. Gone was the care free child that had played with her this morning. This was the child of a royal.

She was dressed in her riding outfit that must have cost a fortune. Tan leggings under black boots that went up to her knees, complete with a dark purple riding jacket, tailored just for her small frame. As she neared the stable, she perked up slightly. Emma knew how much Regina enjoyed getting to spend time in the stables. It was a wonder Cora allowed it at all. It had been her father's insistence, stating that it was good for Regina to learn proper horsemanship skills in case there was ever a time she had to escape the castle quickly.

All too soon, her friend disappeared inside the stable and Emma went back to gazing out over the land. It was a beautiful day without a cloud in the sky. However, within the castle walls, all was silent. Cora didn't approve of letting mere peasants into her castle so the gates remained steadfastly shut except on special occasions. The only thing that could be seen was the royal guards standing watch over the city gates. Outside the barrier, lies the real action. Just barely visible to Emma, are a group of market stalls with villagers haggling for goods. It was a rare treat for Emma to be able to venture outside the walls. She had only gone outside once with her mother to help collect a special type of herb for a dish Cora had requested. There was what appeared to be hundreds of tents lined up in rows and Emma could only imagine how good it smelled with all the food samples.

A little ways beyond the village, loomed the darkened forest. Emma had never travelled that far, even though it was less than a ten minute ride on horseback. However, she's heard tales of the fearsome beasts that reside further in its shadows. Even though it was feared by many a servant, Emma can't help but wonder about what explorations she could have in such a vast land.

Before long, Regina came back out of the stables, this time holding onto the reins of a midnight black pony. If Emma remembered correctly, his name was Champ and he was Regina's pride and joy. Even from here, Emma could see the giant smile on Regina's face as she moved to the riding pen and gracefully mounted her trusty steed. She signaled the pony to start walking circles around the ring, her riding master directing her from the middle. After warming up both herself and her pony, she brought up the speed a bit into a trot and eventually a graceful canter. Even though she was only on a pony, it looked like she was sitting high atop a giant mount. Only Regina could pull off such a position. Seeing her so thoroughly happy brought a sincere smile to Emma's face. It was moments like these that made her love her friend even more. It wasn't often Regina looked so carefree, not a burden occupying her mind. Emma wished she could stay like this all the time and longed to be the one that brought that smile out of her.

A hand on her shoulder brought Emma out of her reverie. Snow was calling her, telling her they were done for the day and it was time to go to dinner. Emma scrambled down from her place on the chair and ran towards Charming, silently asking for her favorite ride. Charming smiled and got down on one knee; Emma quickly climbed onto her father's back and he whisked her out of the chamber.

Dinner passed without event and Emma only slightly covered herself in bread crumbs. Before she knew it, it was time to start getting ready for bed. Emma was snuggled up in bed, waiting for dream land to claim her, and was once again wondering what her friend was doing. She was probably already tucked into bed. Did Cora tuck her in at night? More than likely, it was probably a servant. Emma wished she was also snuggled into her bed with Regina. It'd be fun to spend the night together, telling stories and laughing quietly in the dark. Unfortunately, that never happened between royalty and servants. It was improper.

* * *

The next morning came and at the crack of dawn Emma was up and ready to start her day. Right after a breakfast of some kind of porridge and bread, Emma took to wandering the halls, waiting for a chance to meet her friend again. She knew it would most likely be awhile until she had someone to play with. Regina was most often in some form of lesson until later on in the day. To keep herself occupied, she wandered out to the gardens that were usually deserted except for the few gardeners. For such an empty castle, the gardens were truly magnificent. There were hundreds of varieties of trees and plants and at the center of it lay a huge hedge maze. True to their nature, Emma's parents had warned her not to enter the maze without a guardian because it was so large she would undoubtedly get lost. So, naturally, Emma disregarded that request and has since wandered around many times.

There was a certain part in the maze, past the two dead ends, three turns to the right and once to the left, that created a secret little alcove that no one seemed to know about except the two girls. Of course that wasn't the case, someone had to tend to the plants, but the girls didn't notice that. To them, this was their secret garden, a home away from home. Emma was content to just lay back and stare at the sky until Regina was able to slip away from her duties.

As time passed, Emma drifted into a nap, her body not yet accustomed to staying up long periods of time. She was eventually woken by a small hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake.

"Emma, wake up. I don't have a lot of time today." Regina was leaning over her, her face mere inches from hers. Big brown eyes stared down at her and Emma instantly had a smile on her face. It took a moment, but Regina smiled back and at that, Emma pulled her dearest friend into a hug, squeezing what life out of her she could. She didn't notice the quick wince of pain that flashed across those large eyes. Regina collapsed against her and let out a short laugh, content to stay in her friend's arms for a moment, even if it did hurt just a little.

Eventually, Regina rolled off her friend and joined her in looking up at the sky. "Mother doesn't know I'm out here. I had a little time between my lessons and wanted to come visit you. I knew you'd be here."

"I wish we could play every day, it's lonely not having anyone else in the castle to talk to. Why do you always have to be busy, 'Gina?" Emma had come up with that nickname as soon as she could talk. She used to have a hard time pronouncing her 'R's and it was easier to just stick to calling her that, even if Regina despised it.

"You know why I can't, Em. Mother would never allow it," sighed her friend. She raised her head to look down at Emma, and sought out her hand, latching their fingers together. "She's raising me to be a queen."

"But you're just a kid! You can be a queen later, when you're old. You should be out playing in the sun and riding Champ, not doing lessons and dressing all fancy." No matter how Regina told her what was expected, Emma would never really understand. Their lives were drastically different and it would take another few years before Emma could fully grasp that concept.

"Mother says I must start when I'm young so I can be prepared." Those words came from practiced lips, Regina didn't even believe them herself but mother knows best.

"Okay, 'Gina, if you say so." There was no point arguing for her cause. Regina never put up a fight when it came to her mother.

The sun had been out for a while now and it was starting to heat up. Unconsciously, Regina went to remove her shawl that covered her shoulders from the chill of the castle. That was when Emma saw them; four lines across her upper arm, the perfect shape for fingers.

Emma looked horrified. "'Gina!"

Regina looked towards her friend to see why she sounded so scared and noticed where her friend was looking. She looked down at her own arm, saw the marks and instantly put the shawl back on, covering her arms from sight. Regina sat up and scooted a ways from her friend and curled her legs up, resting her head on her knees, trying to appear smaller than she already was. She took a deep breath and averted her eyes, unwilling to look at her closest friend.

"It's okay, Em. I was about to fall off Champ and my teacher caught me by the arm to keep me on him, it was an accident," mumbled Regina, still unwilling to look at her.

"'Gina, I know that's not right. You _never _fall off Champ. You're the best person there is at riding horses." Emma gave Regina as stern a glare a five year old can give, refusing to look away.

This time Regina did look at her. "Just stop it, Emma. It was an accident. It'll be better in a few days." Regina only called her 'Emma' when she was serious about something, or wanted the appearance of being upset.

"She shouldn't be doing this, 'Gina," whispered Emma. "It's not what mothers do." Unable to just let it go, once again, Emma had to at least try to comfort her friend. She scooted closer to her and wrapped her in a hug, careful to avoid her arms. Regina's small body tensed for a minute before eventually relaxing into her hold.

"Mother loves me, Em." Unable to say anything more, the two girls fall into silence yet again. Having to live the lives they have, it's no shock they've grown up faster than most children, even if they're still young themselves. Emma may not have realized all that happened to her friend but she knew it wasn't good and shouldn't be happening but she was powerless to stop it. Even the other adults couldn't do anything. And if they couldn't, what could one child do to help.

Emma finally let the conversation drop; instead, focusing on what her own mother had said and was now determined to do whatever it took to get that smile back on Regina's face. "Look, 'Gina! Do you see that rabbit?!" Emma pointed up to the sky and Regina followed her finger.

Regina looked at her like she had just grown two heads. "What rabbit, Em? Those are just clouds."

"No, silly! Don't you see the ears up there and the round, bushy tail at the bottom?" Emma tried to trace out the pattern of the cloud for her friend.

A small smile appeared on Regina's face. "Okay, Em, whatever you say."

Taking this as a good sign, Emma continued. "And that one there! It looks like a heart, doesn't it?"

Regina again followed the finger, this time a large smile broke out. "Yeah that one does look like a heart, doesn't it, Em."

Emma looked away from the heart shaped cloud, instead choosing to gaze at her friend. "I love you, 'Gina. You're my best friend."

Regina glanced back at her, finally looking away from the blue sky, a huge smile still plastered on her face. "I love you too, Emma. You'll be my friend forever."

The girls spent the remainder of their time staring up at the clouds telling goofy stories about the creatures they saw in them until one of the servants came searching for Regina, telling her she had to get back to her lessons. Regina morosely got up from her spot on the grass and sent one last look to her friend, silently wishing she could stay. One second later, she was gone and Emma was once again by herself.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! The second chapter should be up shortly if people are interested!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter! We'll start getting into the main plot here. The previous chapter was mainly to get a feel of the girls relationship with each other. Again, if you enjoyed please leave a comment, I'd love to hear it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Time in the castle passed mostly without incident, aside from the few times Emma managed to break Cora's priceless relics when she was too busy playing. Two years pass and Emma's as mischievous as she was as a small child. Despite Cora's most valiant attempts, she hasn't been able to keep the lowly servant girl away from her daughter. The two best friends have grown ever closer and they know nothing will ever separate them.

Regina continued her lessons and Emma was now suitably old enough to help out with the chores around the castle so that left little time during the day for the two to meet; but that didn't stop them from trying.

It was a cold evening in the castle, the sun had just set and the halls remained silent as the occupants bunkered down in their individual quarters. Only the swish of a dress could be heard as a young Regina quickly made her way down the corridor, hoping that she had timed the guards' rounds just right so as to not be seen. The library was nowhere near her bedroom and it wasn't easy to escape Cora's notice for long. Almost every evening, the girls appeared to go to bed like normal, waiting for the castle to settle down, before jumping out of bed and meeting up in their new secret hiding place. Since it was even more difficult to get outside of the castle after dark, the girls had moved their rendezvous point inside castle walls. Luckily, the halls remained clear and once Regina reached the library doors, she eased them open silently and slipped inside.

The library was the most spectacular room in the whole castle and that's saying something. The vaulted ceiling was so high a giant could easily stand inside and not hit his head. Rows upon rows of books lined up along the walls and an innumerable collection of tables and chairs littered the spaces in between. Everything was dark mahogany wood and colors danced along the shelves, each book somehow managing to stand out amongst the others. Like the rest of the castle, all was silent. Until one small body collided into her, sending both to the ground in a heap of small limbs.

Regina didn't need to see her attacker's face to know who it was; blond curls impaired her vision and knew it was her dear friend. She could feel the blonde's body vibrating with her laughter and managed to shove her off before joining in, not able to be angry at being pushed onto the floor while wearing her elegant dressing gown that Cora would have a fit over if she knew it got dirty.

Emma quickly stood up and held out her hand for Regina to take. Once they were both on their feet, Emma grinned and took off towards their corner, her hand still holding tight to Regina's. Their little corner was nestled at the very back of the room, hidden behind two rows of books with only a small space to creep through. It appeared to have been made just for them as only a small body could make it through without squeezing. In this alcove, there were two tables and a cushioned bench that wrapped around a large stained glass window that reached to the ceiling. The girls rushed to the bench and lifted the hidden compartment's lid before pulling out heaps of blankets. No matter the age, building a fort never got old. They strung up the blankets between the two tables, using heavy stacks of books to make sure it didn't collapse on them. Sealing off the entrance, the girls encased themselves in the fort, now lit by a torch lamp that Regina had pulled off one of the walls.

"How were lessons today, Princess?" asked Emma. Emma had started calling her friend that simply because she knew it annoyed her. Regina hated being seen as different from her friend and wanted them to be equals.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Emma. And lessons were so boring, as usual. Master Dominic is so dull; he just prattles on about the Enchanted Wars and is too afraid to act normal around me. I think he's afraid that my mother will do something to him if he so much as breathes too heavy," sighs the young girl. "I wish you could take lessons with me, it would make it so much more interesting."

"Cora probably would turn him into a toad or something if she was annoyed enough. He does kind of breathe too hard, doesn't he? And he spits when he says his 'H's," laughs the blond.

"Shhh, Em! The walls probably have ears and you don't want mother to hear you be mean to her! And she's not cruel, she wouldn't tu-"

"Okay, okay, Princess! I do wish I could have lessons with you too, but Ma's started teaching me a little bit. I can read little kid books now! Without any help, too!" Unfortunately, being the child of a servant doesn't necessitate a higher education; and thus, Emma wasn't given the opportunity to attend the lessons.

At that, Emma ducked out of their hiding spot and was gone for several minutes. Regina was just about to go searching for her when her head popped back in through the flap, a large grin on her face.

"Will you do something for me, Princess?" a Cheshire cat grin appearing, clashing with the innocent blush that spread on her cheeks.

"Not if you keep calling me that, I won't." Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde, hoping to convey annoyance but the hint of a smile graced her lips that she couldn't completely dispel.

"Alright, 'Gina, I'll be nice." Emma fully entered the tent, shuffling on her knees but kept both hands hidden behind her back. Regina tried to peek to see what she was carrying but Emma angled her body to keep the object hidden.

Emma suddenly grew shy. She kept her head bowed and refused to look Regina in the eye. Regina could still make out the blush on her cheeks, now obviously apparent even in the dim light. It seemed to have spread to her ears.

"What is it, Emma?" She used her full name, knowing it would help the young girl realize she was being serious.

Slowly, Emma withdrew her hands from behind her back, holding a thick rectangular object. It was a book. Regina could see that it meant a lot to her friend. It was a deep red color with a gold design on the cover. She couldn't make out the title from where she was sitting but it obviously looked well read, the corners were a little rough.

Emma finally looked at Regina, her eyes holding a pleading look in them, and held out the precious item for Regina to take. "Would you read this to me, 'Gina? I came and hid it in here when you were in lessons and I had a break from my duties. It was my mom's when she was little, like us. She gave it to me and said I could read it when I was older but I want to read it with you. It can be our special book."

Regina gently took the book and looked down at the cover. _Alice in Wonderland_. She had heard of the tale but had never read it. Her mother didn't allow for such frivolous things as fairytale stories. She hugged the book to her chest and looked back up at her friend, eyes shining in the firelight. "I would love to, Emma."

Relief shone through Emma's eyes, her shoulders visibly relaxed. She had feared her friend would think her stupid, wanting to read a silly book together. Emma crawled over to her and for the second time that evening tackled her in a huge hug.

"Thanks, 'Gina! You're the best friend I could ever have," Emma pulled away, letting Regina sit up. They both held huge smiles on their faces, mere inches apart. Emma curled up next to Regina, resting her head on her friend's shoulder, getting comfy. Regina wriggled in her spot a minute, settling her nightgown around her and set the book into her lap. She rested her hand against the cover for a minute, enjoying the feeling of the rough cover against her soft palm. The young girl drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before opening the book to the first page.

"_Chapter one, down the rabbit-hole. Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, 'and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice 'without pictures or conversation?'…" _

Regina continued to read, Emma hanging on to every word, until she was interrupted. "'Gina, what's '_marmalade_'?"

"It's like a jam, you have it on bread, I think. I've never had it before." Regina answered simply and continued reading for the better part of an hour. Emma had apparently gotten over her fear and continued asking questions when she didn't know what a word meant, like latitude and longitude.

Regina read until the end of the chapter, as the last words faded from her lips, she looked down at her companion. Strands of blond curls had fallen across her face but she could still see that she had fallen asleep. It was getting rather late for a child to still be awake but Regina couldn't quite muster the courage to wake her from her peaceful sleep. She gently moved the curls back to their place behind Emma's ear and watched as the girl's eyelids fluttered. Emma slowly woke and gave a sleepy smile to her friend, her princess.

"Come on, sleepyhead. It's time for you to go to bed." Regina gave her a couple pokes to her sides, tickling her to make her wake up enough to walk steadily. Emma let out peals of laughter, her childlike innocence ringing through in her voice. They both climbed out of the tent and put everything back in its place to await their next nightly adventure.

If the girls had a care in the world besides each other, they may have thought it curious why they were able to go so long without being called back to bed. Nothing went unnoticed in Cora's castle for long, unless said person was previously occupied.

* * *

The castle at night looked dark and ominous from the outside. Its tall towers jut into the sky, as if rising from the earth itself and the walls are so dark, it's as if they're made from obsidian. A lone figure strode across the courtyard, intent clear in her steps. Her face was cloaked in shadow from the robe she wore, giving her an air of mystery. She disappeared into a building near the wall and emerged sometime later, atop a large black stallion. She kicked his sides and he took off at a brisk canter towards the castle gates. They opened seamlessly, knowing it could only be one person daring to ride that beast. As the duo passed the soldiers on duty, a grunt was heard from the animal, as if acknowledging he was superior to them. The guards watched as the figure rode further and further from the castle until she was just a speck on the dark horizon.

The horse and rider continued at this pace until they reached the borders of the forest. Now confined to their small trail, the figure slowed the beast down to a careful walk, making sure to avoid any branches that might lay in the way. The forest around them let in hardly any light, the moon letting in just the faintest beams. It would seem as if the horse and rider were the only two in the woods, even the creatures were silenced by their presence. They continued in this fashion for another half hour, never coming in contact with a single living thing. Finally, in the distance, one pale dot of orange light peeked out of the darkness. As she rode closer, the shadow of a small cottage emerged out of the night, a billow of smoke rose from the chimney and the orange glow was now visible as a lone window.

The woman dismounted from her steed and left the reins to dangle to the ground, knowing the animal wouldn't bolt. She moved to the door and was about to raise a fist to knock when the door flew open. The new figure was illuminated from behind, only allowing for a hint of detail to be visible. Her blonde hair lay piled atop her head, almost like a golden halo if it didn't look like it hadn't been brushed in months. The blonde waited a minute, as if critiquing the guest's presence, and then moved to the side, gesturing for the cloaked figure to step inside. The one room home appeared in disarray. Dried herbs and game hung from the rafters, and the walls were covered in markings in a language that not even Cora could decipher. If this wasn't such an important meeting, the guest would have instantly walked out of the surely flea infested living space. The cottage owner shut the door behind her and finally stepped fully into the light. A hideous scar ran right across her eyes, the guest immediately knew she had found what she was looking for when she set out in the dead of night.

The cloaked figure took a step forwards. "Good, it's you."

"Why are you here, Cora?" questioned the being, the voice was mesmerizing, almost as if the being was speaking both out loud and inside her head.

Had it been anyone else, they would have been startled that the woman knew their name. But Cora was no ordinary woman. Cora removed her hood, and stared intently at the blind woman.

"Shouldn't you already know that, creature?" Cora would not be intimidated by some lowly witch.

"I see all. What is it you seek, Cora, daughter of the miller?" The Seer raised both hands, pointing them at the older woman. Her hands gave a twitch and two green eyes blinked back, both looking at and through her.

Cora's eyes blazed, anger clearly visible as it spread throughout her posture. "I am not that woman; she is long since dead, witch."

"A Seer knows all and that is who you are, is it not, Cora? Living with a drunken fool until you stumbled across the Prince? Tell me, how does it feel, knowing you are not truly of royal blood?" Those mystical eyes continued to stare into Cora, not once blinking. The Seer looked completely at ease, as if this wasn't a fearsome woman getting angrier by the second.

"This is not what I'm here to discuss, foul beast. You know of the future. I want to know what's going to happen to my daughter. Regina, will she become queen?" Cora placed her hands on her hips, somehow managing to make herself look even more intimidating. However, it was a wasted attempt on the Seer.

Nevertheless, the Seer obeyed the unspoken command and reached out into the future. Her hands moved around the room as if searching for something when she suddenly let out a gasp, hands stilling in the air. After a few tense seconds, the hands moved back to face the impatient woman. The Seer spoke in a whisper, "Your daughter is destined for many things. Not all of them will be to your liking; but there is greatness in her that will not be ignored."

"That is not answering my question. _Will she become queen_?"

Again, hands moved around the room before calling out as if in pain. She clutched her hands close to her body, which was now trembling all over.

"There is something standing in her path; a woman. It will take years but she will be Regina's downfall."

"Who! Tell me, what is her name! I demand you tell me," Cora rushed at the Seer, grabbing her by her rumpled dress. "My daughter will be queen if it's the last thing I do."

"I know not her name; my powers are not strong enough. I can only tell you that in Regina's eighteenth year, she will cause her to fall."

"Surely you must know something else; that could be anyone. There are numerous women in the castle, let alone everyone she could encounter in the next ten years!" Cora was desperate at this point. Her daughter was destined for greatness, not the lowly life of an unimportant royal. This was her only chance to ensure that her daughter gained power. Power was greatness.

"She is familiar with your daughter now and will continue to be. That is all I know." Cora contemplated this information for a minute. How many people is her daughter in contact with now that would stay with her for years? There are only a few options, mainly all servants. But how could a servant play such a pivotal role in her daughter's future unless they already had a bond. Then it hit her. "_Emma Swan." _She spews the name like it's poison on her tongue. "It must be her, that ungrateful bitch of a child. I never should have let those two intermingle together. I knew she was trouble." Snapping herself out of the hate induced rant, Cora stares intently at the Seer. "Thank you for your services, beast. I think that is all we'll be needing from you."

Of course, the Seer knew what was going to happen but she let it play out anyway. Cora stepped up to her, looking directly at the scars where her eyes should be and plunges her hand into the other woman's chest, pulling out a glowing red heart. The pain is excruciating for the Seer, but compared with a life filled with the burden of knowing everything that can come to pass, it could be worse. At this point, she welcomes death. Cora looks down at the organ in her hand, not caring that it's sustaining the life of a living creature. She grips the heart, ignoring the pained gasps coming from the woman next to her, until it turns to dust. The Seer fell to the ground, mouth open in a perpetual state of shock as the last breath of life escapes from her body. Cora bent down and wiped her hands on the woman's dress rags, not liking the feeling of the messy dust marring her delicate fingers. She stepped over the body and walked out the door, not once glancing back at the body, got on her waiting mount and made her way back to the castle, all the while thinking up a plan to make sure her daughter never saw that meddlesome girl, whom she somehow calls a friend, ever again.

* * *

AN: I know it wasn't very long but I thought it was a good cutting off point for the next chapter. I also found it rather difficult writing the Seer so I hope it wasn't too unbearable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you all for patiently waiting! And especially, thank you for all that have reviewed and followed, it really means a lot and makes me want to write more :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, continue to review. I listened to "Svanire" by Ludovico Einaudi while writing this chapter, I think it's particularly moving so take a listen if you want!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Time passed as normal for Emma, she remained completely unaware of any change in the atmosphere around the castle after that night hidden in the library. Slowly, days turned into weeks, and only two months later did she realize she'd been seeing Regina less and less over the last couple weeks. While their time was usually spent apart, they were often able to sneak away at night but even that was becoming rare. She could count only three times in the last week they had spent any significant time together but they had tried to continue to meet late at night in the library. Regina was now on chapter five of _Alice in Wonderland_ and Emma was anxious to find out what happened now that Alice was, in fact, in Wonderland and who exactly was that mysterious caterpillar.

It was late at night when they were able to meet again. Emma was already sitting in their make-shift tent when Regina popped her head into the opening. Emma, hearing the noise, looked up and smiled, her eyes shone bright in the firelight from the lantern sitting on the floor. Regina gave a small smile in return before fully entering. Emma put down the book she had been looking at in order to hug the smaller girl. They eventually pulled away but still chose to sit near the other, as if attached at the hip.

It remained silent in the tent for a few minutes before a sigh was released. Emma turned her head to look at the dark haired girl. She somehow appeared older now. Her brows were creased, a frown marring her delicate features. She didn't look like the innocent girl anymore. Emma knew this was because of Cora. Regina's eyes didn't hold that childlike sparkle but instead, appeared beaten. That smile she had given Emma just a few minutes ago didn't come so freely anymore. Shoulders slumped, allowing Regina to curl into herself before another sigh was let go.

Emma placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, 'Gina?"

Regina stayed quiet, not wanting to dwell on what she had been told earlier. Emma kept her hand on the girl's shoulder, gently patting it, letting her know it was okay to talk to her about whatever was bothering her when she was ready. Having grown up with the princess, she knew that sometimes she just needed the companionable silence, words failing her.

It seemed forever that the two girls just sat together, listening to the other breathe, while Regina waged an internal battle. Finally, with one last sigh, Regina spoke. "Mother's sending me away."

Emma's eyes bugged out from her head. "What?! No!" Emma moved closer and enveloped her friend in a tight hug. "You can't leave! I won't let you!" Emma insisted indignantly, as if she had a say in the matter.

Regina gazed at the fuming girl, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "There's nothing you can do, Em." She spoke, barely above a whisper. "I leave tomorrow morning at dawn."

"So soon! That's hardly any time at all!" Emma's own eyes were filling with tears as she realized she would no longer be seeing her dearest friend. "Where are you going?"

Regina's voice wavered, "M-Mother wants me to visit some royal's castle. She said he's very powerful and it's important to meet with him. She said something about uniting our land with his. She's sending me and Daddy."

Emma remained annoyed, "but that's grown up stuff. Why is she sending you? It's not like you can do anything about it."

The young girl stayed silent for a minute, knowing her next statement would further infuriate her friend. She gathered all her strength and spoke again. "Mother said he has a son." No further explanation was needed; both girls knew what she was talking about.

"You're only eight!" If Emma had been older, several expletives would have flown from her mouth. Emma couldn't even think of any words that fit how outraged she was.

Regina just shook her head. "It's never too early, Mother said if I marry that boy, I could become queen and that's all she wants for me."

Emma didn't know what to say that wouldn't cause her friend to flinch. She still loved her mother, despite her wicked intentions and Emma didn't want to upset Regina any further by saying bad things about the woman that "cared" for her.

Emma pulled her friend's hand into her lap, holding tight. Emotion once again swelled in Regina's chest and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I-I won't be gone too long, Em. Mother said I can come back in a m-month. S-She just wants the r-relationship between kingdoms to g-grow and that takes some time." Her voice hiccupped as she watched the light fade from Emma's innocent face, more tears falling.

Seeing Regina cry broke something in the blonde. She couldn't remember Regina ever showing such emotion and it tore at her young heart. Emma brought her hands to Regina's cheeks and gently wiped away the flow of tears that didn't seem to want to stop. Being the tomboy she was, Emma never cried but she couldn't help the few tears that escaped, no matter how desperately she tried to hold them back. She was about to lose her best friend and the pain was too much for one so young, even if it was just for a short time. They had never been separated for any long period of time. The only comfort Emma had was knowing that Regina would finally be out from under Cora's wrath. Regina's father truly loved her and even if he couldn't stand up to Cora, he wanted her happiness and Emma knew that she would maybe finally have some freedom to do childish things while her mother wasn't watching.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's shaking body and rested her head on the girl's shoulder, breathing in the calming scent of Regina's hair. A few tears still managed to escape and fall on the princess's dress, but they remained ignored. Emma only had Regina in mind and making sure the girl was okay.

Finally, both girls regained their composure and the tears ebbed away. Regina wiped away the last of the tears and sniffled, her nose plugged. Emma hugged her tighter before leaning away and pulled out a rag she had tucked in her trousers and held it out to the girl so she could blow her nose.

Regina stared at it like it was a foreign object before throwing a teasing glare at the blonde. "Emma, there's no way I'm touching that thing."

Emma sent a patronizing look right back, not saying a word but shoving the cloth in the princess's face. Regina conceded and gingerly took it between two fingers before giving a blow. Her face scrunched in disgust at making such a gross noise and Emma let out a bark of laughter. She took the used scrap and shoved it back into her pocket. Regina looked positively revolted. Emma just shrugged.

The two girls went back to being serious, although grateful for the brief reprieve from sadness. "Are you okay?" Regina asked.

Emma just stared at her like she'd grown a second head. "Am I okay? My best friend is leaving me to go meet some gross boy who probably eats his boogers. I should be asking if _you're_ okay." Once again, Regina blanched at such a vulgar word but quickly regained her composure.

"I'll be fine, Em. Don't worry about me. But I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, 'Gina. At least you'll be coming back, though. I'll keep your apple tree watered for you!" Regina had been steadily taking care of her tree that she had received from her father a year previously for her birthday. It hadn't even occurred to her that she wouldn't be here to take care of it and was glad she had a friend that remembered such things.

The girls didn't want to spend the remainder of their last night together in tears so they lightened up considerably and all but forgot about the coming morning. Regina pulled the treasured book that had laid unnoticed into her lap and opened it to the next chapter. Emma got into her usual position, pressed against the princess's side, and waited for the girl to start reading. The rest of the night was spent giggling about the fairytale, their thoughts preoccupied with smoking caterpillar's and people-shrinking mushrooms.

* * *

The next morning dawned, sending a golden glow across Emma's bed. Instantly, the young girl was awake and flung herself out of bed. Not even bothering to put on shoes, she darted from the room, not paying any attention to the sleeping figures of her parents in the bed next to hers. Bare feet struck the cold stone floor but Emma didn't appear to notice, her mind preoccupied with more important things. She ran down a deserted hallway, lungs heaving as she stopped in front of a large door. Emma didn't notice that the entry wasn't guarded like it usually was. Emma reached for the handle and pushed the heavy door inward. All was silent inside the room. No light penetrated the deep blood red curtains and Emma could hardly see in front of her.

The girl turned to the right and found a lantern hanging next to the door. Lighting the lamp basked the room in a faint glow, casting shadows across the walls. This was the first time Emma had been in Regina's room and she couldn't help but gasp at how large it was. Her tiny room she shared with her parents wouldn't even take up half the space. A large canopied bed sat in the middle that was so impeccably made it didn't look like anyone had slept in it for years. She couldn't help but be drawn to what else was in the room, her mission temporarily halted. A writing desk sat in one corner that had books and papers scattered across the surface. Emma walked over and glanced at the titles. Her reading had improved enough to know that these must be the other girl's school books. She picked one up and leafed through the pages. There were no pictures so she quickly put it back down, bored. In the opposite corner of the room sat a vanity table with a large mirror perched on top. There were several brushes sitting in a row and jewelry hanging from stands; Emma ran her fingers gently over each one. She then looked up to glance at her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't often that she got to gaze at herself, mirrors were a luxury servants didn't need and she only caught her reflection every once and awhile in mirrors that lined the halls.

Emma's hair was a tangled mess and she ran her hands over her head in an attempt to tame the fly-away curls. She seemed to lose herself in the moment before she gave a jump and remembered why she was here in the first place. She looked back at the bed, finally realizing that it was indeed empty before running back to the door, extinguishing the light and exited, shutting the door behind her.

She had wasted several minutes when she should have been trying to find her friend, hoping that she hadn't already left. Her tiny feet led her down a giant staircase as she made her way to the castle doors. She flew out the double doors like a bat out of hell and winced in pain as she felt gravel bite into tender soles of bare feet.

The sun continued to climb higher in the sky and Emma pushed herself to run faster, knowing in her heart that she was likely too late. She didn't stop until she reached the stable and ran inside. Despite the early hour, a stable boy was inside mucking out an empty stall.

Emma panicked at seeing no other figures. "Did I miss it?! Are they gone?!"

The boy silently looked at her, annoyed at being interrupted from his task. "Who are you talking about?"

"The Princess, you twit!" Emma placed her hands on her hips, furious that the boy didn't seem to care about helping her. "Is she gone?"

The boy glared at her before going back to his work. Finally, he spoke to the ground, "She left already, not ten minutes ago."

At the horrible news, Emma sank to the ground. She had missed them. She didn't get to say goodbye. Emma covered her face with her hands, willing the tears not to fall. They came anyway, small sobs wracked her body.

The boy, seeing her pain, stopped his work once again and debated if he should go comfort her. With a small sigh, he put down his broom and made his way to the crying girl. He laid a hand on her shoulder but withdrew it when the girl flinched. She quickly wiped away the tears before giving him an angry glare. "Leave me alone." Emma tried to sound irritated but couldn't quite muster the strength to truly care.

The boy didn't listen and instead sat next to her on the straw covered floor. He couldn't have been too much older than her; maybe eleven or twelve years in age. "Why did you want to see the Princess?"

Emma sniffled once, tears starting to dry on rosy cheeks. "She's my best friend and she's leaving for a long time. I wanted to say goodbye."

"I didn't know the Princess had any friends," said the boy.

Once again, Emma glared at him. "Well she did. I'm her best friend and now she's gone."

"Well, she's not gone forever, girl. She'll b-"

"My name's Emma, not _girl_." Emma huffed at the insulting noun.

"My mistake, Emma. My name's Daniel." He stuck out a hand to try and appease the angry girl.

"I don't care what your name is, _boy_." She couldn't help but insult the stable boy. Her feelings were hurt and she needed to lash out in some way.

"Okay, Emma," Daniel looked at her with concern. "But she won't be gone forever. I heard the guards say she'll be back in a month. That's not too long."

"Yes it is! We've never been away from each other and now she's gone and she'll probably never come back!" With that outcry, Emma got up and sprinted out of the stable, tears once again falling. Daniel just watched her go, a frown on his face, hoping that the beautiful young girl wouldn't remain sad forever. He got up from his position on the floor and went back to cleaning out the stall that the princess's pony had previously occupied.

* * *

Several days passed in silence; at least on Emma's part. She refused to get out of bed despite Snow and Charming's attempts. Nothing seemed like fun anymore, knowing that she wouldn't be able to enjoy and share them with her friend. She couldn't help but think about the fun her friend must be having while being away from her overbearing mother. She could just picture her with a large smile on her face as she got to ride Champ without a care of being too proper. She wanted to be there with her. What if Regina liked it so much she didn't want to come back? What if she made more friends at the new castle? Did Regina really even miss her? Devastating questions kept running through her head and each time she thought of them, fat tears escaped from her tired eyes.

Snow and Charming were at their wits end. No matter what they tried, it seemed like their daughter had given up. No child this young should be feeling this way. They had one more idea and if this didn't work they feared she would remain in bed until she saw the Princess again.

One morning a week later, Snow tiptoed into the shared room and knelt down next to her daughter's bed. The young girl had dozed off and her face finally looked peaceful. Snow couldn't help but stare for a few minutes; she missed this Emma. Finally, she rested her hand on Emma's side before giving a gentle shake.

"Emma, honey," whispered Snow. "Wake up. We have something you might like to do."

Emma grumbled in her sleep, features marred by a frown once again.

"Emma, wake up, please." Snow desperately hoped this would cheer up her daughter.

Emma finally opened her eyes and looked up at her concerned mother. She stayed silent, waiting.

Snow heaved a heavy sigh and ventured forth her idea. "How would you like to go to out today?"

"I don't want to go outside, Ma." Somehow Emma managed to sound like an old adult when she was in a mood.

Snow usually would have taken offense to such a term to describe her but she decided this wasn't a battle she needed to face just now.

"No, sweetie. I mean really go out. Into the forest."

With that statement, Snow noticed a faint light appear in Emma's eyes. Maybe this would work after all.

"Do you really mean it?" Emma didn't dare get her hopes up. She had never been allowed that far away from the castle.

"Yes, honey. Cora's requesting roasted duck at dinner and the herbs we need are only found there. We thought maybe having a new adventure would help you feel a little better."

Emma remained skeptical. She didn't feel she should be happy until her friend returned; especially about going into the forest. That had always been the adventure the two of them wanted to share together. But then she remembered Regina had gone off without her, probably into that very same forest. Well, if Regina could do it, so could she.

For the first time in days, a genuine smile broke across her features and Snow couldn't help but return an even larger one. With that, the boisterous girl was back and she jumped out of bed to go get dressed. She pulled on her trousers and a loose shirt, still refusing to wear a dress despite Snow's pleading. In no time at all, she was standing in front of her mother, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Snow smiled and gently placed a hand on her daughter's upper back and led her out the door.

As soon as the huge double doors come into sight Emma raced towards them, not heeding her mother's advice to 'be careful'. She pulled them open and once again raced down the steps to the courtyard. She was so excited her mind didn't even contemplate about the last time she had repeated those very steps. There was a large wagon in the center of the yard that a few servants were milling around, seemingly waiting for her to arrive. Not hesitating a second, she jumped into the back of the wagon and called out for the adults to "hurry their behinds up!" The other adults laughed together and those that were coming on the herb gathering expedition climbed in as well. There were five total but then Emma realized her mother wasn't climbing in with them.

"Ma! Aren't you coming?" The blonde was excited to finally see outside the castle walls but she was still nervous.

"I'm sorry, honey. I have to stay back and prepare for the dinner. You know Cora's favored my recipe, if I'm not the one preparing it she won't be pleased." Snow truly looked saddened and worried that she wouldn't be with her child. "But don't worry; the others will take care of you!"

One of the servants put an arm around her back and eventually the wagon started to roll forward. Emma continued watching her mother as they moved outside of the walls until she was no longer visible and the gates shut behind them. Besides the servants, there were another two guards on horseback riding next to them, just in case anyone tried anything. They may not be slaves to Cora but it wouldn't be taken well if one were to slip away unnoticed.

Emma eventually relaxed in the presence of the other adults and took in the new world around her. They were passing through the marketplace that Emma had seen from that high window all those years ago. It wasn't as busy as it had been then but it was still extremely fascinating to Emma. This time she could smell the food vendors. Roasted goose, freshly baked bread, and homemade pastries filled her senses and made her mouth water. What she wouldn't give for a few coins to get a snack for her and her parents to enjoy after dinner.

The sounds of people haggling over prices assaulted her ears, none of them appearing to notice that a child was present. One woman was very steadfast at only paying a few coins for a fine piece of silk that the merchant was refusing to sell at such a low price. Her face was beet red and Emma couldn't help but laugh at how similar she looked to a tomato. They slowly made their way through the crowds until the edge of town and then the world really opened up for the curious adventurer. She could see for miles once she was no longer confined to the tall tents. The forest was looming closer and it somehow looked more daunting with each jolt of the wagon's movements. It took another ten minutes for them to reach the border of the trees.

Entering the forest was like going from day to night. The trees allowed for only the faintest light, casting the gathering party in near darkness. Emma squinted, willing her eyes to adjust so she could see what was around them. The forest was relatively silent; the lone call of a crow could be heard in the distance. The servants subtly huddled closer, drawing Emma into their protective circle. She wondered why they had fallen silent and looked so nervous; the wariness of being in the wilderness hadn't been instilled in the child like it had the adults.

The wagon made its way to a clearing and jerked to a stop. They all clambered out and moved around the open space. Emma took off at a run around the enclosed space, exploring every bush and plant. She found a copse of deep purple flowers and her hand darted out to pluck one from its stem. Suddenly, another hand was batting hers away.

"You don't want to do that, Emma. That one's poisonous and I don't think it's your time yet." Emma's eyes grew wide as she stared at the pretty flower. She wondered how something that delicate could cause such a horrible fate. The petals looked like they were made of velvet and if she looked a little closer she could see small thorns scattered down the stalk. Emma sadly turned away from the pretty flowers and followed after the other servants. Emma wondered where they were going as they took to a path that was barely visible through the thick foliage.

Leaving the guards to watch after the wagon, Emma followed the adults down the path, careful to not let anything touch her, lest it be dangerous. She didn't want to risk hurting herself and leaving Regina alone in the castle. One of the servants turned around and described to her the plant they were looking for in these woods. It was a light green shrub with tiny leaves that grew close to the ground. She was told its name was _thyme_.

Emma scrunched up her face in confusion, "Time? That's a funny name for a plant."

The other adults laughed at her misunderstanding. "Not t-i-m-e like the telling of time in hours and minutes, but t-h-y-m-e. It's a fragrant herb that tastes wonderful. We need to gather a few sprigs for dinner tonight." The servant that had been explaining the plant to Emma bent down and pointed. "See there? That's thyme. We need a few sprigs. Do you want to help cut them?" Emma nodded her head. "Okay, you hold onto the top here, just like that. Good." Emma held the plant taught and the servant took a blade and delicately sliced through the stems. The bundle came away in Emma's hand and she brought it to her nose inhaling the rich scent. She gave an appreciative hum, enjoying the exotic smell before handing it over to the servant.

The servants knew that they should be getting back to the castle since they found the herb so quickly but they could see how happy the little girl was to be outside its walls so they made their way back to the clearing and found spots on the ground to rest, enjoying the cool, clean air. Emma normally would have run all over the place exploring this new discovery but it didn't quite feel the same without her best friend there with her. Instead, she sat down a little ways from the other adults and tilted her head back to look at the whispering leaves that were gently blowing in the wind. It was eerily peaceful being in such a dark place. Time passed slowly for the young girl and it seems that the servants had let down their guard, no longer worried about the dangers the forest possessed.

* * *

A shift in the crisp air alerted the guards' horses. The horses whinnied and tossed their heads, ears pressed flat against their heads in terror. Their eyes rolled as they searched for the danger before taking off at a gallop, abandoning their riders. Only the cart horse remained, and he too seemed desperate to take off after his brothers. The guards shouted at them, willing for them to come back before drawing their swords and eyeing the perimeter, trying to see into the darkness.

Then, seemingly from out of nowhere, figures were surrounding them. There were easily nine or ten men dressed in dirty rags, brandishing short swords and knives, moving in a circle to surround the guards and servants. Emma, who had remained further away from the rest of the group went unnoticed by the bandits but the servants eyes kept flickering over to her, anxious to protect the young girl.

Cora's two soldiers were hesitant to start a fight, knowing it'd be a tough match even for them but they knew it'd be a worse fate for them if they didn't try. They charged out of the circle and rounded on the men. War cries echoed through the trees as the bandits fully delved into the fight. Three men surrounded each guard and the others went after the servants, who were also trying to fight, despite not having any real weapons. They were kicking and screaming against the lecherous men and Emma watched the battle in horror. She slowly scooted away; eyes showed fear and desperately hoped to remain unseen. She felt her back brush against something prickly and knew she must have reached the edge of the meadow.

Her eyes widened in shock when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth, effectively silencing her scream. She's pulled into a standing position and tugged further away from the group, into the dense trees. She fights against her captor, biting against the hand holding her mouth shut and trying to kick at the legs behind her but nothing lessens the hold. Once she's out of sight from the servants, the hand moves away for a second until a rough piece of wool is shoved in her mouth. She's quickly turned around and she's face to face with one of the dirty bandits. He smirks at her, obviously not caring that she's only a child and pushes her down roughly into a sitting position next to a tree. Without taking his eyes off her, he lets out a piercing short whistle and the next thing Emma knows, there's another person standing next to him.

Emma gasps, choking on the rag that was stuffed in her mouth. Cora is standing in front of her, looking like she's ready to kill. Emma's body begins to tremble at wondering why the woman would be out in the middle of the woods, let alone bring her here. Her heart beats hard against her chest as the woman continues to glare at her.

Finally, "Do you know why you're here, brat?" There's a shake of a head. "No, of course not."

Cora takes a step closer to the girl before baring her teeth in a sneer. "There's a little birdy that told me some things about you. Not nice things."

Emma creased her eyebrows and tried to speak but all that came out was a muffled jumble of sounds. Cora gave an exasperated sigh. "Will you scream if I get rid of that foul rag?"

She instantly shakes her head 'no' and Cora signals the bandit to remove the rag. Emma fights the urge to bite his hand before spitting, willing the nasty taste gone from her mouth.

Cora looks on, disgusted. Of course, she doesn't expect any manners from a servant girl.

"What not nice things? I try not to be bad." Emma quietly speaks up, willing Cora not to take her anger out on her.

The resounding _smack _fills the air and Emma clutches her burning cheek in her hand. Tears fill her eyes from the pain but she's determined not to let the tears fall. She won't give the woman the satisfaction. She has to be strong for Regina.

"Oh but you are bad, dear. Everyone knows that. That's why your mother sent you out here. She didn't want you in the castle making a mess and causing trouble. You just get in the way." Emma closes her eyes and shakes her head, refusing to believe the words the mean woman is telling her.

"No, she wanted me to have fun. I've never been outside the castle before." She speaks in barely a whisper, hoping not to get hit again. She tenses waiting for the blow.

Instead, a soft chuckle greets her ears. Emma opens her eyes. Cora has a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face that is nowhere near reaching her eyes. "And why do you think she sent you out here, do you know how dangerous this forest is? If she wanted you to have fun, why not explore the marketplace? Why not come herself to protect you?"

Emma's mind is reeling. "She said she had to cook for you…"

"You don't really think she's the only one that can cook, do you? If you do, then you really are stupid, dear."

"I- I don't," Emma's confused. Why her mother would let her come out here if it was dangerous didn't make any sense. She recalled the servants huddling together on the way out here. They wouldn't act that way if it was a nice, friendly forest. "W-why would s-she do that?" Emma looked up at the woman, tears once again filling her eyes. "D-doesn't she… love me?"

"Why would she? You're always causing trouble and making her clean up your messes. Wouldn't you get tired if you always had to do extra cleaning?" Cora delighted in seeing Emma's tears fall. She knew her plan would work.

"NO! I don't believe you!" Emma yells angrily at Cora, desperately clinging to the idea of Snow in her head. "She tells me she loves me every day!"

"She's just trying to make you feel better, dear. She doesn't actually mean it. How could she?"

Emma pulls her knees up to her chest and buries her head. Her heart breaks just a little bit before Cora goes in for the kill.

"And you know Regina doesn't love you either." Emma's head snaps up, fire in her eyes.

"You're _lying_! Regina is my best friend and she loves me!"

"How can someone as good as her love _something_ like you? You're only a servant. The help. She's just taking pity on you."

"You're wrong… She's my friend…" Emma hates that Cora's casting doubt in her mind. Despite her insistent confirmation, she'd always wondered why Regina wanted to be friends with her. She _was _just a lowly servant. Regina's a princess.

"People of two different classes cannot be friends. Regina will grow up to be queen and you will always be a servant. You will stand in her way. That little birdy told me as much."

"What birdy?"

"That's not of importance. Someone who can see the future said that you will hurt Regina and you know I can't have that. She's my daughter."

"You're lying-"

"Do I look like I'm lying, dear?" Emma searched the older woman's face. Searching for any sign the woman was deceiving her. Not being able to find one, she slowly shakes her head. "Good. Now, this person has foretold that you will hurt Regina and you don't want that do you?" Again, Emma shook her head.

"I don't want to hurt her. I would rather die."

"Well, we'll see if it comes to that. For now, I have another option for you."

Emma remains silent, hoping that this is all some horrible nightmare and that she's really still asleep in her bed.

"Leave."

"What? Leave where?"

Cora sighs. Speaking with children had always annoyed her and she was reaching the end of her patience.

"This world."

"But then wouldn't I be dead?"

Again, Cora lets out an exasperated sigh. "No. I mean leave this world and go to another one. Like in your fairytale stories. I can send you to a magical place where you can be happy. I'll even give you a family. You won't even notice it's any different."

"How can you give me a family if mine is still here?"

"I can create anything I want. If I will it, it will be so. Do you want I castle? I can give that to you. And horses? Those too. Anything you want, so long as you leave the Regina in this world alone. You want to protect her don't you?"

"Yes, I want to protect her. I don't want to hurt her." Emma didn't want to listen to Cora but she couldn't risk staying and hurting Regina. It was true, she was only a servant and maybe if others saw Regina spending time with a peasant, they wouldn't think she was a princess and wouldn't let her become queen. She also knew she was always causing trouble for her parents, even if it wasn't intentional, and maybe that was worse. It was something she couldn't control or change. Maybe it would be easier for them all if she just left.

"What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do jump into a portal and it will take you to the new land. You just think about the things you want there and they will appear." Cora smirks, knowing that the girl will give in, even if she's upset about it.

"I don't want to but if it will protect Regina, then okay. When do I have to leave?"

"Now, dear. Time is of the essence. I have everything prepared." She snaps her fingers and the bandit that had been idly standing by comes over, producing a bag. "This has some clothes and food for you, in case you get hungry. The portal will do that to you, it makes you absolutely ravished and we can't have a growing girl hungry, can we?"

Emma gingerly takes the bag and clutches it to her chest. Cora moves away from her and Emma stands up on shaky legs. Cora guides her back to the clearing she had previously been resting in, noticing it's now empty. The servants had left her. What will her mom say when she doesn't return with them? Tears fall down her cheeks and Emma brushes them away but they keep coming. The bandit comes up behind her and clutches her shoulders holding her still. Cora takes a step away before pulling out a small purse from a slit in the folds of her gown. Digging her fingers into the pouch, she pulls out a small bean. She holds it up between two fingers, letting it catch the light, before throwing it down at the ground.

The earth starts to tremble and Emma loses her balance, falling against the bandit that's still holding her. A huge purple vortex is opening in the earth and wind is whipping around them, causing Emma's hair to fly into her face. She gathers the nuisance in her hand and stares wide-eyed at the whirlpool. She can feel electricity in the air, pulling at her, wanting her to give in to its shocking embrace. Once it seems to have grown full size, Cora turns back to look at the girl.

"It's time. Give her to me." The bandit grabs her arm and leads her over to Cora who promptly grabs on to her. Emma's eyes dart from the woman's face to the mysterious glow behind her, not sure which is the greatest evil.

The wind quickly dries the tears on Emma's face. She's not sure she can do this. The portal doesn't look very friendly. What if she doesn't come out on the other side? What if she's spinning in that vortex for the rest of her life?

She locks eyes with Cora. "Wait! I don't think I can-"

Before she can even finish her sentence, Cora pushes her. As she falls, Emma sees a large smirk form on the woman's face. Panic sets in as she realizes what's truly happening. She remembers Cora's words and desperately thinks of the people she wants to be with. Snow. Charming. Regina. She repeats those names like a mantra in her head, picturing their faces before her closed eyes. As she falls deeper into the hole, pressure begins to build and it squeezes her body, an agonizing cry escaping her lips. Her eyes snap open from the sensation and all she can see is a purple mist surrounding her before the pain becomes too much and everything around her goes black.

Snow. Charming. Regina. Snow. Charming. Regina.

* * *

Emma smacked hard into the ground, stinging her exposed flesh. She groaned before slowly opening one eye. Something wasn't right. She quickly opened the other eye and sat up; rubbing both to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She was in a narrow space between two massive buildings that were each taller than the grandest room in the castle. The alleyway reeked of vomit and there was garbage lining the street, it smelled and looked vile. She could hear strange blaring sounds coming from further down the road but it was too far away for her to clearly see what was making the obnoxious racket. However, there was of one thing she was certain; she was no longer in any place similar to the Enchanted Forest and she had no idea how to find her family, or if they even existed in this strange land.

She definitely hadn't wished for this and it terrified her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello again everyone! I'm so sorry about the long delay. I've been busy with work and just haven't felt like writing. I knew this chapter (and the next few) would be difficult and wanted to give it the attention it deserved. So, updates might take a little while but I haven't abandoned this story and I hope you choose to stick with it!**

**Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has favorited, followed and commented on these previous chapters, it means more than anything and continues to inspire me :) **

**P****lease, let me know how you liked this chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Emma sat frozen, unable to process what had just happened to her. Muscles in her neck twitched as she swallowed, her breath coming out in heavy pants. The young girl extended a hand out to her side and pulled the rucksack, filled with her few possessions, to her chest like her life depended on it, desperate for any connection to her now lost home. Her head throbbed from the tears she had cried earlier but that did nothing to stop the new onslaught of hot salt water that raced down her cheeks to puddle on her folded arms.

The blonde girl buried her face, trying to picture her home with her mother and father. And Regina. The poor girl's heart felt like it was going to be ripped out of her chest. Emma was, for all intents and purposes, dead to her best friend. An image of Regina sobbing at the loss invaded her mind. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Regina would miss her. She never wanted Emma to leave. This was all Cora's doing and she felt foolish for falling for the lies. Regardless of coming to this realization, she knew there was nothing she could do to get back there, even if there was, she had no idea how to find a way.

A loud bang sounded from behind her huddled form and a garbled "fuck" came from behind some overturned, shiny, round cylinders. The containers moved again causing more of a discord and Emma jumped in shock. A figure was crawling out from underneath a makeshift hovel, Emma couldn't quite figure out what it was made of, surely not something her world had ever used. It was almost like wood but too thin, more like parchment. Her attention was drawn from the strange material when she noticed the figure stand up. He was dressed in rags and filthier than Emma had ever seen a person. His hair looked like it hadn't been combed in months and his skin had a thick coating of dirt covering every inch of uncovered flesh. Dark, hollow eyes met hers and he lurched forwards, arms outstretched; another string of muddled nonsense spewed from his mouth. Even if Emma was still a child, she knew what a drunk looked like. She guessed even some things remained the same even if on the other side of a portal. He took another wobbly step towards her and she knew she couldn't let herself get caught.

Before he could come any closer, she was up on her feet and dashing for the sunlight in the opposite direction of the man. Blinding rays greeted her; she flung a hand up in front of her face to make the world visible once again. The sun kissed her skin but it was disregarded by the young girl. This new and dangerous world had just opened up before her.

Next to the two large buildings she had originally gawked at, now had neighbors for as far as she could see. Light glinted against the reflective glass, casting a multitude of colors across Emma's vision. Emma spun in a circle, trying to absorb it all. It was unbelievable how different everything was from her home. She was deeply lost in thought when someone bumped into her. The woman hadn't so much as said "excuse me" as she went on her way, holding a strange square box and talking to herself. Emma noticed the woman's appearance and couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks. The woman wore some form of bright blue trousers with a top that hugged every inch of her skin-tight curvaceous frame. Emma wondered why the woman was so scantily dressed, surely she must be cold. Emma plucked at the billowing shirt, snuggly tucked into her wool breeches. She gathered the extra material in her hands and pulled it tight against her own frame. Even without developed womanly assets, she felt like she was exposing herself and quickly flattened out the gathered material. They may have had corsets but clothing was never _that_ tight and revealing. The lady couldn't even tuck in her shirt, what if her belly became exposed!

She lost sight of the strange woman and her thoughts were brought back to the peculiar town. A honking sound assaulted her ears and she whipped her head around and beheld something even more peculiar than the woman's clothes. There were bizarre metal boxes moving on wheels, painted an array of colors and extremely noisy. She wondered how these contraptions managed to move forward. Magic usually left a distinct buzz in the air and Emma couldn't sense any kind of aura around them, especially one strong enough to control so many moving things. She assumed they must be manipulated by some other force and vowed that she'd eventually find out.

The sights and sounds were altogether overwhelming the girl and she felt light headed. Mind fuzzy with budding panic, she staggered over to a bench and sat down. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let it out through her nose, just as her mother had taught her to do after having a nightmare but this time the nightmare didn't go away. Her eyes opened and everything remained unchanged. People continued to pass by the young girl, oblivious to an unattended child. She scooted off the bench and started slowly meandering down the busy street. Following the foot traffic, she noticed everyone came to a stop where two busy roads intersected. The noisy contraptions were passing in front of them and wondered why none of them were stopping to let people pass. It seemed very rude that they didn't appear to be paying attention. Suddenly, the flow stopped and people started walking as one. Emma questioned what controlled the walking pedestrians and metal beasts when she spotted sets of colorful lights around the intersection. When one light turned red, one set of cars stopped. Another light turned green and more boxes started moving. The yellow didn't really seem to do anything; Emma contemplated what purpose it served. It was so strange how some blinking lights could control people. None of the things she'd seen in this world made sense; this should all be using some form of magic but she didn't see anyone casting spells and that magical hum was still missing.

Emma advanced further down the street, having no idea where she was headed or what she was going to do. She's only seven years old and had never been away from her parents for more than a few hours. She stopped, angering several grown-ups as they had to dodge around her, and opened her pack to see if Cora had given her anything to make sense of this world. She felt around the bag and realized that there was absolutely nothing to help her, not even a spare coin to buy more food.

She was frantically feeling along the bottom seam of the bag, double checking that nothing was hiding, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. The young girl jumped and looked up. There was a woman staring down at her with a concerned look on her face. She was dressed in all black and had a shiny crest pinned to her chest that drew Emma's eye. The woman's blonde hair was tied back in a stern bun, partially covered by a funny looking hat.

"Honey, what are you doing out here by yourself?" The woman bends down to get on Emma's level and the child backed out of the woman's grasp, anxious of the new threat.

"Why don't you come with me and we'll try to find your parents. Can you tell me your name?" The troubled woman again reached for Emma and this time tried to guide her to one of the metal boxes. Seeing where the woman was leading her, Emma shakes her head frantically and bolts, desperate to get away. She may not look like the creepy man she saw earlier but she still didn't feel safe with the woman.

Emma ran, letting her feet carry her, not caring where she ends up. She zigzags around people and her eyes search wildly for a place to hide. She notices a large park across the street and just enters its borders when she's grabbed from behind. She fights against the stranger, screaming until her lungs burn with the need for more oxygen. She hears a calm voice speaking comforting words in a soft voice near her ear. She takes in the arms surrounding her and recognizes the black material. The woman must have caught up to her. The fight leaves her body and she relaxes into the arms. They feel similar to her mother's and she almost starts to trust that the woman holding her isn't dangerous.

Once Emma's significantly calmer and no longer a flight risk, the woman released her. Emma turned around and eyed the woman again. The worried emotion is clear on both of their faces and the older woman frowns.

"Why did you run from me, sweetheart? I'm a police officer, it's my job to make sure you're okay and it's dangerous for you to take off running in busy streets, you could get hurt." Emma scrunches her face at the term "police officer".

"What's that look for, haven't your parents told you that police officers are meant to protect children like you?"

Emma shakes her head, staying silent.

The woman sighs, wondering what's happened to the child to make her act in such a way. "What's your name, sweetie?"

In a voice barely above a whisper, the young girl speaks, "Emma."

"Emma? We'll that's a pretty name. Where are your parents, Emma?"

The girl's mind reels, trying to come up with an excuse as to where her newly nonexistent parents are. She scans the park and notices a large hill. Pointing to it, she says, "They're just on the other side of the hill. I went exploring and got lost. I'll go back to them now." She hopes that's enough to placate the adult.

"Well, why don't we go look for them together to make sure you get reunited safely. There are dangerous people out here and I wouldn't want anything to happen to a precious girl like you."

Emma swallows thickly and nods, knowing exactly what they won't find on the other side of the hill. They walk in that direction and the police officer continues to ply her with questions.

"So what were you exploring? Did you go on a magical adventure?"

Emma can't believe her ears. "Is there _really _magic here? I didn't think there was!" If there really is magic, maybe she can get back to her parents. She'd take Cora's wrath if she could just get home. Her parents would protect her.

The woman laughed lightly. "There's all kinds of magic possible with make believe, isn't there! That hill could be guarding a castle or mermaids could be in that pond over there." She points to a small pond with a fountain in the center. Emma follows the line of sight and scowls, knowing that the woman is just indulging her. Everyone knows that mermaids can't exist in a pond; they need salt water. Her dreams are dashed once again, finally losing all hope of returning home. If the woman doesn't have any knowledge of magic then surely, there isn't any.

They finally round the curve of the hill, and just as Emma knew, no one was there waiting for her. The police officer frowns again and squints at the sheepish girl.

"You knew your parents wouldn't be here didn't you?" There's a slight nod of the girl's head. "Hmm, that's what I thought. Do you have any parents?" The question is asked gently, needing the girl to know that it's safe. Emma's still as a statue for a long moment before she moves her back and forth a fraction of an inch. Her eyes are downcast and she refused to meet the woman's eyes.

The officer's heart breaks at the obvious pain on the girl's face. She'd seen her fair share of runaways as a cop for the city but something about the young girl's innocence made the situation worse. She softly lifted the girl's chin with a finger. Emma's watering eyes bore into her.

"Oh, sweetheart, come here." The woman pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around the girl. Emma clung to her and cried. Sobs wracked her body and warm hands rubbed up and down her back, trying to calm the hurt child. The woman cradled Emma's head in her hand, smoothing her blonde curls and Emma's tears came afresh. That's what her father had always done to calm her down and his face swam before her eyes. If she thought about it hard enough, she could practically hear the deep timber of his voice as he told her stories to make her forget about her pain.

The officer continued to let the girl cry against her shoulder, not even noticing the wet spot on her uniform that was growing larger. She whispered nonsensical words to the girl until Emma pulled away slightly to peek at the woman's face. Emma knew she must look like a mess. Snot ran down past her lips and blood shot eyes topped tear stained cheeks. She sniffled and rubbed a sleeve under her nose, trying to clean herself up.

The woman knew something was different about this girl; his pain was fresh. Typical runaways didn't act like this when found by the police. Runaways usually didn't care about their parents. They ran away for a reason; something hurt them so badly to make them want to get away. Deep in her heart, she knew something terrible must have happened to the girl to make her crumble in such a devastating way.

"Honey, I'd like to take you with me back to the station if that's okay with you. My name's Deputy Nolan, but you can call me Kathryn and I promise you, I will protect you. Nothing bad is going to happen." The deputy kept her hand on Emma's back, trying to provide any comfort she can.

Emma contemplated her options for a few minutes. She can either go with the woman, who seems genuinely protective or she can refuse her help and try to run again. Running seems like the more appealing offer, who knows what will happen if she involves other people in her situation. However, at the same time, she has no idea how to care for herself in the long run. She wondered about where she'd sleep or get her next meal. She can see the sun getting lower on the horizon and knows night will be coming soon. She'd never been afraid of the dark but she has no desire to see what kind of horrors lurk in this world so she gave in to the woman's insistent pleas.

"Good girl, you'll be safe, I promise. Let's go back to my squad car. Have you ever ridden in a police car before?" Emma shakes her head no. "Well it'll be fun. I'll even let you play with the lights."

They walk back to the entrance of the park in silence and Kathryn leads the girl over to her metal box. Emma looks at it with curiosity now, anxious to see one up close. "What is that thing?"

"What? My squad car? Surely you've seen one before!" The woman can't believe what she heard. Emma shook her head and the woman let out an exaggerated gasp. She wondered if Emma had grown up in some kind of hippie commune that shunned technology. It would explain her rapt attention to everything modern. She hadn't missed the enraptured glances she flung all over the place, like a kid in a candy store. "Well, that's my car. It goes really fast, makes lots of noise and has pretty blue and red lights. Would you like to see?"

Temporarily forgetting her situation, Emma nodded her head enthusiastically. The woman climbed into the car and pressed a button. Suddenly, the top of the car is flashing and Emma lets out a gasp. She's mesmerized by the colors and moved closer to try and touch them. The woman laughed and pushed another button to turn on the wailing siren. The piercing noise scared the girl and she immediately covered her ears.

Seeing Emma's stunned reaction, Kathryn turned off the sound but kept the lights going. Emma let out a timid giggle and uncovered her ears. Getting out of her car, Kathryn moved to the girl and picked her up so she had a better view of the contraption. "That's called a light bar. It tells people to get out of the way in case they can't hear my siren." She put Emma back down to go shut off the lights, scanning the vicinity to make sure no civilians thought there's an emergency nearby.

Kathryn shuffled forward while opening one of the back doors. "And see this part? This is where we keep the bad guys. There's a cage to separate us so we don't get hurt if they're violent." Emma peered into the back seat but doesn't get in; she doesn't want to get trapped on accident. "Don't worry, you won't sit in back, I'll let you sit in the front seat so you can see all of the controls."

She shut that door and opened the front door, gesturing for Emma to get into the squad car. Emma hesitated, not quite trusting the contraption. She tentatively moved closer and inched onto the seat. Kathryn leaned in closer and buckled a strap around her torso. She walked around the car and got in on the left side. Emma ogled at the interior, taking in all of the fascinating devices.

Kathryn settled herself in the seat, checking her equipment before pulling out a key and starting the car. Emma grabbed onto the arm rest, feeling the beast move beneath her. Kathryn laughed, "Relax, Emma. The engine is just running, it's not dangerous."

Emma fell back in the seat and watched as Kathryn picked up a small square device.

"Fifty-two to Dispatch." She waited for a minute before a crackling voice responded to her.

"Dispatch, go ahead."

"I've got a 273A and will be 10-19." Emma eyed the device with curiosity, not understanding what's happening.

"10-4." The device fell silent and Kathryn glanced at Emma.

"I was just telling dispatch, that's the people that watch over where were go, that I've found you and will be going to the station. They like to know where we are in case anything happens to us." Emma nodded her head in understanding and turned her head to look out the window.

Satisfied that the girl was safe, Kathryn put the squad car in gear and gently coaxed it out into traffic. Emma's eyes grow wide as they pick up speed and buildings passed by them in a blur. She tried to take in the sights as they moved past but her mind was preoccupied with other things. Emma contemplated what's exactly going to happen to her when they reach the so-called station. While she'd enjoyed spending time with the woman, she feels fate isn't finished with her yet, like a monster playing with its prey before it eats the innocent creature.

* * *

A/N: I have no knowledge about police radio codes but I did my best. I tried googling the correct meanings but I'm not sure how accurate they are so bear with me. Also, I'm sure you're missing Regina. Don't worry, she will be the focus of the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Finally chapter five is ready! Hope you enjoy! Again, I really appreciate all of the reviews, favorites and follows; it feeds me!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest…_

* * *

The mournful sounds of wailing pierced the air as servants crowded around the open grave site. The weather contradicted the grief-stricken atmosphere by shining a bright, warm sunlight on the gathering. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the seasons were finally starting to change; cool spring afternoons were turning into long, hot summer days.

Snow White tilted her head up to the heavens and cursed the blue spans for daring to be cheerful. Dressed in black, silent tears streamed down her face, no longer able to put forth the energy required to truly sob. She curled into herself, wrapped her arms around her body and sunk to the ground as she raised her head to take in the open casket in front of her.

The simple wooden coffin was elevated on a low platform to allow for last goodbyes. A little body lay peacefully inside, as if only sleeping, clad in her best dress. Golden curls fell perfectly on a satin pillow and Charming moved closer to run his hand through the tresses.

A hoarse whisper filled the silence, "Oh my little, Emma. How can you be gone?" Charming placed a bouquet of wildflowers on his daughter's chest before he stepped back and rested a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Snow," Charming spoke gently. "Do you want to say anything?"

With his help, Snow rose to her feet and stepped over to her little girl's body. She had to will her eyes to remain open; desperately wishing, needing this to be a dream. "Sweet Emma, my adventurer," Snow's voice cracked with pain. "Why, _why_ did I let you go out into the forest? I knew it was dangerous but I just wanted you to be happy. You were so sad and now you're gone. I should have protected you." Snow cupped the girl's face in her hands and pressed dry lips against a cold forehead.

"Snow, you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Charming murmured in her ear, rubbing a soothing hand across her back.

"No, David! I let her go without me! I should have at least gone with her," Snow wailed. Unable to take the pain, she balled her hands into fists and beat on her husband's chest, needing to physically express her pain.

"Snow," Charming paused.

"David_, please_." He sighed and let her go and she turned back to her daughter. She scooped her up in her arms and cradled Emma to her chest. "Remember that time you climbed that tree and refused to come down? I was so afraid you'd fall but I wasn't mad at you. I never told you how sorry I was for yelling and now I'll never get that chance. I'm going to miss you and you'll always be in our hearts. I hope you're in a better place and that you're happy. Goodbye, angel. I love you."

Snow took one last look at Emma and walked away, unable to stay any longer. Charming watched her go but stayed at the grave, knowing his wife needed space to grieve. With the parents eulogies made, the other servants lined up to give their condolences and say goodbye. The body was lined with flowers by the time the last person came forward. A moment of silence was had; then, a group of six men harnessed the coffin with ropes, lifted it up and lowered the box into the ground. The sound of earth hitting wood resounded with finality and the crowd began to disperse. Charming remained still and watched as the grave was slowly filled.

The grave diggers finished their work and walked away, not hearing the final words that flittered on the wind currents around them. "Goodbye, little one."

* * *

A line of horses entered the courtyard at a clipped trot. Regina pulled Champ to a halt near her father and gracefully dismounted from the saddle. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for a certain blonde. It seemed as if the whole castle was outside, ready to greet her and her father. Regina caught sight of Snow and Charming and gave them an almost imperceptible nod of the head. A frown marred her face as she noticed their down trodden features. She eyed the area around them but still failed to spot her best friend.

"Regina, darling, I'm so glad you're back home." Regina's eyes were pulled to the woman now standing before her. A tremble of fear passes down the girl's spine, if there was one good thing about going to the other kingdom it was that she was able to get away from her mother.

"Mother," a quiet voice responded. "I'm glad to be home as well. I missed you."

She was pulled into a stone hug before being led into the castle. Cora sauntered down the hallway as Regina and her father followed after her. They reached a small room and Cora waited for Henry to come forward and open the door for her. Once all three were in the room, Cora turned to her daughter, a look of mock concern on her face.

"Dear, I'm afraid I have some bad news." She placed a firm hand on Regina's shoulder, holding it in a vice-like grip.

Regina held her breath, knowing her mother must have done something horrible.

"Regina, while you were gone, your little friend, Emma, was unfortunately killed." If Regina hadn't known any better, she would almost believe the fake concern in her voice.

"W-what?"

"Cora! What happened?!"

Both Henry and his daughter spoke at the same time, unable to believe what they were hearing.

"Some of the servants went out into the woods to gather some herbs and were attacked by bandits. Emma got in the way of the fight and was fatally wounded. I was told she went quickly so she didn't suffer." Cora explained what happened and even Henry couldn't believe his wife.

"Cora, what was a child doing that far outside the castle walls?"

"I don't know, dear. You'll have to ask the mother."

All was quiet for a minute before a tiny voice spoke up. "You're lying-"

"I can assure you I'm not. The funeral was just a few days ago. She's buried out in the garden if you would like to visit."

"No! There's no way she's gone, she can't be!" Regina's voice grew hard and she exited the room, no longer able to take the sight of her mother.

Once the door slammed shut, Regina took off at a run, headed towards the servants' quarters.

The brunette didn't care who saw her acting in such a childish manner, she had to know the truth. She only stopped when she finally reached Snow and Charming's room. Not bothering to knock, she barged into the room.

"Where is Emma?" Regina's eyes are wide, pleading.

"Regina, honey, does your mother know you're down here?" Snow came over to the girl and led her over to an empty bed.

"I don't care where my mother thinks I am. _Where is Emma_?"

Snow looks behind herself at her husband. He steps forward, knowing this conversation could destroy the young girl. "Princess… Emma-" Charming paused to clear his throat. "Emma passed away."

"No! You're lying! She can't be dead; mother must have done something to her." Regina shook her head back and forth, not meeting the adults' eyes. She muttered her denial under her breath.

"Regina, how could you say such a thing? Your mother is quite strict but she wouldn't kill an innocent child. Besides, it was bandits that attacked the group. We all know they roam freely in that area."

"What was she doing out in the woods? You've never allowed her to go out before, why would you do it now?" Regina's cheeks grew red with anger and she greatly wanted to strike the woman but she refrained, if only to keep the façade of an elegant princess.

Snow's face crumpled in pain. "I know, princess. I let her go out, she was so upset about you leaving I just wanted her to have fun and she's always wanted to explore so I thought it'd be a good idea for her to get out for a little while. I thought she'd be safe!"

"I refuse to believe this. Mother _hated_ that I was friends with Emma. She wanted her out of the way, maybe it was just a trick and she's still out there somewhere; all alone in the woods by herself. I must go look for her!"

Snow's mouth opened in protest but Regina was gone before she could say anything.

* * *

Regina knew she wouldn't be able to escape from the castle dressed as she was. She snuck down into the servants' laundry and pulled on a pair of wool breeches, tunic and cloak; leaving her royal garb tucked into a sack of neatly folded linen. Once satisfied that she wouldn't be recognized, she made her way back into the courtyard, to the front gate. She held her breath and ducked her head as she passed by the guards. They were too busy trading lewd jokes with each other to notice one servant's child but it wasn't until several yards later that Regina dared to breathe again.

She walked into the village but didn't take in any of the sights she normally would have if this had been a happier occasion. She didn't exactly know what she expected to find but she couldn't just sit idly by in the castle while her friend could be alone and hurt. She walked up and down rows of stalls but found no trace of the blonde. Regina had been searching for at least an hour and was about to head back to the castle when a voice stopped her.

"What're you doing?"

Regina jerked around and found a girl staring at her. She had to be a few years older and was wrapped in a blood red cloak.

"I'm looking for my friend. She's a little taller than me with long, curly blonde hair and bluish-green eyes. Have you seen her? She was most likely wearing boys' clothes."

"There are tons of kids that run around here. How should I know if it's the right girl?"

Annoyed with the girl's attitude, Regina spits out, "She would've come from the castle. Do you think you'd notice her then?"

"Oh, well in that case. I did see a girl riding with some adults in a wagon the other day. I don't remember seeing her come back though."

"You didn't see her come back? Not even a body? My mother said she died in the forest but I don't believe her!" Regina's excitement grew. If Emma, or her body, didn't get brought back to the castle, she must still be out there somewhere.

"Wait… You said she came from the castle? How would you know someone from the castle? Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern," The stranger grabbed for Regina's hood. "Hey! Unhand me peasant!"

The other girl managed to grab the fabric and revealed Regina's face. She let out a gasp, "You must be the princess! What are you doing out here?! You must come with me!"

"No, why would I come with you, I don't even know your name."

"I'm Red, now follow me." Red grabbed onto Regina's hand and pulled her further into the maze of tents.

"Where are you taking me?" Regina didn't want to get distracted from her mission but she somehow felt compelled to follow the girl.

"You'll see," Red doesn't bother enlightening the girl; she's too busy trying to dodge other villagers, hoping that no one will notice the princess.

Finally, Red stopped them outside of a ruby tent. Red held open the flap and Regina stepped into the single room. An older lady is manning a pot suspended over a fire and jumped when she heard Red's voice.

"Granny, I've got something I think you'll want to see."

Granny turned around and took in the two girls appearances. "Red, what have you done?! Is that the princess?!"

Regina bowed her head but Red wasn't deterred. "Yes, but she's looking for her friend." Red passes a knowing glance to her grandmother but with Regina looking away, the princess missed it. Granny glared at her charge before shaking her head.

"What friend?"

"A blonde girl, she's my friend and lives in the castle with me." Regina hesitatingly spoke up, afraid to anger the older woman.

"You mean the one that went out with the castle servants? Princess, I'm sorry but she's passed away."

Red balked at her statement, not expecting that answer, and Regina grew angry.

"No! I'm tired of people telling me that! She's not dead!"

"I was at the funeral, princess. I happen to be old friends with Snow and wanted to give my condolences."

"No… this can't be. She can't be dead. She's all I have!" Regina burst into tears and ran back out of the tent, an action she's beginning to make a habit of doing.

Red and Granny watched her retreating form before going back into the tent.

"Granny, why did you do that?" Red asked, confused.

"Do what, girl?" The woman sounded confused, she had gone back to tending her soup and was distracted.

"_You know…_"

"Hush, child! Be quiet!"

* * *

Safely back in the confines of the castle walls, Regina changed back into her proper clothes and gathered the courage to do what needed to be done. With hesitating steps, she drew near the freshly dug earth. Tears were already welling in her eyes as she took in the large rock that marked the plot. The grave was situated in Emma's favorite portion of the garden. It was filled with white lilies and Regina plucked one from the flower bed to place on the grave. She sank to her knees and ran her fingers over the rough stone. "Emma?" She hesitated, almost hoping for a response. "Em, are you really dead?"

Regina moved so she was now lying parallel with the grave, just like how they used to watch the clouds in their secret garden.

"You can't be gone, Em. You promised me we'd be together forever." A sigh escaped her lips, defeated. "You're my best friend, what am I supposed to do without you? It's no fun when you're not around and now all I'll have is my mother. How am I going to survive? I love you, Em. I'll come out here to talk to you; everyday if I can.

"You were always so good to me and you always made me laugh, even when I was upset about mother. I couldn't talk to you about it while you were alive but I guess now it doesn't matter, does it? I know you knew what happened but she's still my mother. Father used to try and stop it but I think he's too afraid of her now. But I'll be okay. For you. I will be, I promise.

"I love you, Emma."

Regina closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her eyelids. She let her mind wander as she recalled images and memories of her past with her best friend. Every once and awhile a particularly emotional memory would cause Regina's heart to swell and she'd feel both pain and intense love for Emma. Time slowly passed and Regina remained content to stay outside, despite the chill that was creeping into the air.

She was lost in another memory when she felt a shadow pass over her face. "What do you think you're doing lying on the ground like a commoner?"

Gasping, Regina stood up, wiped any trace of tears away and brushed off her dress. "Sorry mother, it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't, it's time for you to start growing up and acting like a lady." Cora started to walk away, fully expecting her daughter to follow obediently. With a sigh, Regina turned one last time to look at the grave that broke her heart before trailing after her mother.


End file.
